


and all of these clouds, bringing us back to life, but you're as cold as a night

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: things you said too quietly





	

Eli was like lightning, Tommy decided. There was something dangerously beautiful about him. Something wild and untamed, ready to strike him, to burn him. 

Or maybe he was the thunder, so loud and powerful. His words _always_ shaking Tommy to the bone. 

So Eli lit him up, and his voice engulfed him. Tommy wanted to shout and to get his attention, to get right up in Eli’s face and say _notice me! notice me!_

But he said nothing. 

He stayed silent as Eli and Kate fell apart, and he stayed silent when he and Kate got closer, and he stayed silent as Eli glared at him every time Kate would take him by the hand, every time she led him around like a puppy, like she didn’t know that his eyes were glued to her maybe-boyfriend. 

And he stayed silent as they searched for his sort-of-mom, and when they were in hiding. He said nothing as he watched the days pass him by in muted grays, feeling more trapped and suffocated than he ever did in the juvie. 

And maybe Eli didn’t mean to say it, or didn’t mean for him to hear but he did. He opened his mouth and said something about _love_ and Eli answered with a derisive snort and a muttered, “What would you know about that?” 

And just like that, Tommy had been struck. His hair stood straight up, and he could smell his own flesh burning. His face burnt the most, and he couldn’t unclench his hands. That one voice roared through his ears over and over again. 

_everything!_ something inside of him was screaming. _notice me! notice me!_

“Nothing.” He answered instead, a quiet mumble destroying the shocked silence that had been filling the room. And then he turned to run, not looking back.

He ran so fast that it wasn’t possible for him to notice the red flushed cheek of the dark skinned boy, or the even quieter apology falling from his lips. 

After that, he didn’t want to listen anymore. 

Eli was like lightning, and he had struck Tommy, had burnt him to a crisp.

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my Tumblr because i crave validation
> 
> gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
